Muddled Waters
by Mirror Of The Ocean
Summary: Fai was running and definitely not looking for something to root him in place, and Kurogane was fine with that. More than fine. In fact it suited him perfectly. Where Kurogane and become Fai become fuck-buddies during their travels. No strings attached, until suddenly there is.
1. Chapter 1

Kurogane was no stranger to sex. Having devoted his life to the protection of Princess Tomoyo there had not been enough hours in the day to even consider a relationship. Not that he ever wanted one. Relationships were messy. They clouded your judgement and left you struck with living two different lives at the same time. Balancing, always prioritizing one or the other. Never being enough and always letting someone down.

No, Kurogane had been perfectly happy with his life, just the way it was. Well, before Princess Tomoyo sent him away that's it. He had simply taken his pleasure where he found it and and when he felt like it. No strings attached.

He had never really cared much about his own appearance, being more interested in honoring his skills as a swordsman than anything else. But he knew that he was good-looking enough that most of the castle servants and even his fellow swordsmen wouldn't say no a tumble in his bed or two.

Not that he minded.

So when the mage had invited him to his bed he had simply shrugged his shoulders and accepted the offer. Fai might annoy the hell out of him at times but he didn't particular dislike him, and there really was no arguing that the other male was attractive. So why not?

They were stranded, isolated. Some kind of glorified babysitters for two kids that had more one their shoulders than anyone their age should, or anyone for that matter. Sakura slept most of the time and the kid spent all his leftover time dotting on her. So he was struck drinking, staring at the stars in the ever changing skies. Every new world reminding him of how far away from home he actually was. Time passed slowly at evenings like this, he had never needed much sleep to begin with and this constant traveling made him feel out of place and always on guard. A quick fuck gave him some much needed distractions, and as an added bonus it made the mage shut up. At least for awhile.

In the end Kurogane firmly believed that this situation would be over soon anyway. That they would all end up in the country of Nihon sooner rather than later and he could leave this entire ordeal behind him. He figured that the rest of the group would keep traveling without him until the very last of the feathers were found, and then it would just be Fai and Mokona left, jumping from world to world until whatever Fai was running from finally caught up with him.

Not that he cared. That was Fais' issue and not his. They might share a bed but that was all there was too it. Two adults seeking a distraction, to keep themselves occupied in strange countries they knew nothing about as the night crept upon them over and over again.

And it was not like Fai was a bad companion to have in your bed, far from it. The male was experienced and delicate at the same time, and Kurogane found pleasure in watching the contrast of his tan hands against the mages creamy skin. It was surprisingly soft to the touch and it quickly flushed as the other males excitement rose. The shudders that rippled through Fai as he grabbed him and pressed him down to the bed made him swallow hard, like something suddenly got caught in his throat.

Fai looked so very different from the people from his own country. He looked almost exotic with his blonde hair and slender build. Maybe that's why everything felt slightly different from how Kurogane's sexual encounters. Because something _was off_. Not necessarily in bad way, but it was different nonetheless.

Maybe it was because Fai was technically a mage. Kurogane couldn't remember that he had ever took one to bed before, (not for lack of willing participants mind you).

He didn't really have anything against mages in the first place, but he had just prefered to keep them at an arm's length. He did understand the gist of magic, as much as someone that didn't possess the ability could, and he was painfully aware of just how dangerous mages could be, having faced his fair share in battles. And even if Fai didn't happen to use his magic he was a mage nonetheless, and a strong one at that.

Oh yes, he did his best hiding it behind silly words and whatnot, fooling most people they met on their travels and probably the kids too. But not him.

Kurogane had sensed the power emitting from the slender form since the first time he had laid his eyes upon him. He remembered every fiber in his body had screamed at him that that man was dangerous, and to tread very, very carefully.

He silently couldn't help but wonder if Fais' first impression of him was anything like his own.

Maybe.

Not that it mattered.

They never said much during the act itself, just tiny breaths of air against each others lips. Fingers digging into skin to encourage. A tug here or a pull there as a form of communication, to convey a request, a wish. A demand.

Strands of blonde hair was flowing over the pillow and he unconsciously reached out with one of his hands and let the fine fibers fall through his fingers. Fai was looking at him through half-lidded eyes that were slightly dazed and maybe he would even have had marveled at their colour if it weren't for the fact that he could see a question building up behind them.

Annoyed he grabbed a strand of said hair and pulled at it just as he slammed into the body beneath him once more. He focused on the tension that had assembled during the day, all his worries, his exasperation at the situation, his anger at himself and channeled it into every trust he made into the slender frame underneath him. This was the way the other liked it too. Harsh, almost hateful. Devoid of emotions. There was no pretense here, just two beings using the other for their own selfish gains.

Fai's back arched up to meet him, biting down slightly on his lips to not make any unnecessary noise. A small pant escaped though and Kurogane felt himself grin before grabbing further into slender hips, angling the mage before continue to pound into the slim body. He could feel beads of sweat starting to trickling down his chest as he towered above the other, his muscles working to satisfy the most primal of all urges.

One of Fai's hands which so far had been busy with desperately grasping at the covers now rose to place itself over his face, covering him as yet another quiet moan rolled of full lips.

A moment later that same hand was pinned back against the mattress, rough, calloused fingers wrapping itself around a thin wrists as their movements continued. Red eyes meeting blue before Kurogane leaned down into the crock of a neck and with a quiet grunt finally found his release.

Slowly catching his breath, but still panting softly Kurogane pulled out and rolled to the side, his hand already moving downwards, intending to finishing the job the rest of his body had failed to do. He had almost reached the other males member before Fai gently swatted him away, shaking his head.

"Im fine," blinking in slight confusion Kurogane watched as Fai got up and slowly, on slightly swaying legs crossed the room to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Shrugging it off he made an attempt to clean up the mess they had made instead. There was no question what Fai was doing behind that closed door but it didn't matter. He had offered his services but the mage had declined, which was fine.

It wasn't the first time it had happened and it would probably happen again in the future with whoever he took to bed then. Kurogane had learned early on that some people just didn't find pleasure in being the center of attention. To have someone focus on just you and your needs, to see the emotions crossing over your face and listen to every lusty sound that escaped your lips. Seeing you at your most vulnerable.

Maybe in the future, if he ever ended up in a relationship he might have wanted to bother to work on the other person's insecurities, but this was not what this was. Fai was not his problem.

So when the Fai finally emerged from the bathroom he found the worst of the mess already cleaned up and Kurogane back in his own bed, fast asleep.

A soft, but sad smile was playing on his lips as he crept down under his own covers, which still held the smell of sweat and the sweet, alluring scent of sex.


	2. Chapter 2

Whatever this manga thing that Kurogane had picked up back in Hanshin Republic was, he had to admit it wasn't half bad. In fact, it was actually quite good. Intriguing even. He hadn't been much for reading back in Nihon, there was always something else to do and the big thick volumes had always seemed so daunting somehow. And there was no real reason for him to read anyway. Why should he bother to read about an adventure when he could just as well head out and slaughter some demons on his own?

But things were different now, weren't they? Sakura was fast asleep again, and the kid had probably fallen asleep too while watching over her. Sure, it had been a trying day for them all, but Kurogane could easily count the hours the princess actually were awake on a single hand. Not that it was her fault, but it still left Kurogane with more free time on his hands than he had ever had before and frankly, he didn't quite know what to do with it. More than drink that's it. Or stare emptily into the space in front of him, counting the seconds. Needles to say he prefered the first one.

At least now he had a bit of distraction, and the fact that the manga wasn't half bad was a welcoming bonus.

A less welcoming thing was that he could feel the presence of the mage entering the room behind him. Fai never made much noise when he moved, which was something the bigger male had picked up on early on. Sure, the blonde was loud and annoying, with an endless stream of words constantly pouring out of his mouth. But he moved quietly. Fluidly even.

"What do you want?" he grunted out as he turned yet another page, not even bothering to give the other one even a glance. If Fai weren't going to have the damn courtesy to announce his presence he wouldn't bother to move from his place on the couch. Or turn his head for that matter. But he sure as hell was not going to let Fai think he didn't notice him. Kurogane was not a man you snuck up on. Simple as that.

"Uuwaah, so grumpy~," the sing-song voice called out behind him as a hand placed itself on his shoulder. The other man close to whirled around the couch in one swift motion before he was standing in front of Kurogane. With an annoyed sigh he lifted his gaze from the page and turned it towards to the other. He hated everything about the happy-go-lucky act Fai was constantly putting on. He would much have prefered it Fai could just stop pretending. It was not like he was buying it anyway.

As if the damn mage could read his mind the slender form slowly leaned down over him with another one of his annoying smiles plastered all over his face. Delicate fingers brushed ever so slightly over exposed skin as they came eyelevel with one another. A moment passed that way, just inches away, their noses almost touching. And then yet another moment as the tension rose around them and seemed to stretch out endlessly into the empty room.

"Thankfully," the other one purred as the hand on his shoulder wandered closer to his throat, just a whisper of fingers brushing past before they moved down his clothed chest slowly, neither of them breaking their piercing gaze. "I know just the way to fix that,"

And then Fai's head was moving down too, a few strands of hair dancing against Kurogane's jawline as he sunk down on the floor between his legs. He could feel the others breath against his stomach, warm and moist through the fabric of his shirt.

" _Mage…_ " he started, a warning on the tip on his tongue, but he was interrupted before the rest of the words even had a chance to leave his mouth by a hand firmly squeezing his thigh.

"Shhh…you are going to wake the kids Kuro-tan," he murmured as he slowly lifted his shirt, and Kurogane could see Fai lightly wetting his lips at the sigh of his exposed skin and taunt muscles.

"I told you _to not_ call me that," he gritted out through his teeth, but either Fai didn't hear him, or he didn't bother to reply as a small pink tongue darted out to lick along one of his many scars and the bigger male could feel his breath hitch in his throat.

Kurogane never really understood other people's obsessions with scars, and neither was he especially proud of his own either. Some of his fellow warriors back in Nihon had carried them like trophies, proof of them having faced danger in battle and still being alive to see another day. Kurogane thought it was bullshit. If they were so damn skilled they wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place. Scars were mistakes that just weren't big enough to get you killed.

But he had to admit, watching the mage paint his errors with his saliva, tracing one of his many lines across his skin was oddly arousing and he could feel himself stiffen as Fai moved back, his tongue lightly curling before he lightly blew on the now wet lines across his stomach. It was cold, and yet it tingled with a promise of more to come as slender fingers ran along the hem of his pants teasingly and pale blue eyes met his gaze yet again.

Cradled between his legs Fai's hands expertly unbuckled his belt and made even faster work of his fly. He looked vulnerable, trapped where he was, nestled between his legs with a soft, almost sad smile that Kurogane for some reason believed for just once wasn't completely feigned, and he felt a wave of emotions roll through him.

Questions he hadn't bothered asking and questions he never knew he had were rushing through his head at an alarming rate and he opened his mouth, trying to make sense of it all. But before something, anything had a chance to leave his mouth Fai suddenly broke their gaze and leaned down and mouthed his member through his boxers.

And just like that the moment was broken, and the questions that had formed on the tip of his tongue transformed into a quiet groan.

All Kurogane could see from his position was a mess of blonde hair in his lap moving slightly as the other teased him through his boxers, nipping and breathing hotly against his still hardening flesh. When he felt slender fingers dip into the hem of his underwear, tugging ever so lightly Kurogane leaned his head on the backrest, his face turned towards the ceiling and closed his eyes as the heat of Fai's mouth danced over him.

The air was cold against his skin as Fai finally freed his member from its prior confinement and for a moment all he could hear was his own heavy breathing rippling through his body in anticipation, and then, as Fai finally took him into his mouth, nothing.

One thing was for certain, Fai knew what he was doing. Teasing at first, gently coaxing the tip inside his mouth as slender fingers wrapped around the base, grip tightening and then loosening in pace with the movements of his head. Long, idle licks from the base of his shaft before the blonde once more let him into his waiting mouth.

Time seemed to slow down altogether, the world shrinking until the only thing in it were the two of them, in this very room. Kuroganes' felt his hands slip into the tangle of locks in his lap, silky strands falling between his fingers as Fai was sucking him off. His hand formed into a fist, pulling. Gently at first, and then more forceful when he felt Fai hum around him in approval before taking him even deeper.

He came silently as Fai swallowed around him, his orgasm gentle but insistent and as he opened eyes he hadn't noticed closing he saw the blonde wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, his normally bright eyes dark in the evening light.

Kurogane found himself wanting to say something. A _'Thank you,'_ or maybe even a _'sorry'_ for not warning the other before coming. But before he could get any words out Fai grabbed a handful of tissue papers from the box at the table and dumped it at his exposed crotch and the mess they had made.

He had wanted to say something, but he didn't. Instead he silently watched the other saunter out of the room before soundlessly cleaning himself of and then went back to reading as if nothing had happened.


End file.
